Airborne weather radar systems are often implemented by aircraft to apprise flight crews of potentially serious weather conditions which may be proximal to the aircraft. Such systems may be designed for providing some lead time to flight crews prior to the aircraft entering potentially serious weather areas, thereby allowing preventative action to be taken to divert the aircraft away from the serious weather areas.
One problem with existing airborne weather radar systems is that a number of them fail to display radar returns pertaining to all significant weather which may be located within the range capacity of the weather radar system. Further, although a number of current systems may display threatening weather, the display may be difficult to interpret due to ground clutter or false alerts caused by strong ground returns or point returns received by the system. Such systems have often placed a great burden on pilots/flight crew members by forcing them to manually adjust radar tilt settings in order to procure sufficient information for making an educated guess as to whether an alert was indeed triggered by hazardous weather or was triggered by the strong ground target/point target returns. Still further, a number of current systems may fail to provide adequate information to describe details about the potential weather hazards, rendering many of these systems as sub-par planning tools for flight crews.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a navigation solution which addresses the problems associated with current solutions.